A BlossomX Brick Story
by missminniemosue1996
Summary: Blossom is in love with Dexter and they are going out. But everything goes wrong when a certian Rowdyruff comes along. This is my first Fanfic. LEMONS *wink wink*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the powerpuff girls

Hi this is missminniemouse1996 and this is my first story i hope it is exciting and good.

I DON'T OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANYTHING :(

_**Blossom (pov)**_

I woke up and look at the clock. "UGHHH... Why am I up so early". I rolled back over try to go to sleep but i just couldn' i remember what happened 10 years ago with the Rowdyruff boys before when we was kids.

_Flashback_

_I was flying through the sky with Bubbles and Buttercup on our way downtown because we got a call from the Major saying that the Rowdyruff boys is causing trouble again. When we got there I saw two building were knocked down,a bank on fire, and people running in fear. I looked up and see the rowdyruff boys laughing and giving each other high fives._

"_HEY!" Buttercup shouted "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING..."_

"_Ummm... can't you see we are just having a little fun Butterbutt..." Butch said with sarcasm "Hey Butterbutt why don't you bring your nice ass over here so I can have a little more fun " Butch said and winked at Buttercup_

"_You know... I am really getting sick of you BUTCHIE BOY" Buttercup said getting angry._

"_O, yeah well prove it"_

_With that Buttercup flew and starting punching him until she saw blood. Before she could punch him again he grabbed her hand and pulled it behind her back and whispered something in her ear with that Buttercup eyes started to get darker and she escaped his hold and they started going at it I looked to my right Bubbles was gone. _

"_Bubbles" I said no answer I was looking around Then I felt something hard hit my face. I looked up and saw my counterpart BRICK JOJO, Man I hated him._

"_Hey Pinky I think you should focus on me" Brick said with a smirk_

"_Why should I, You don't scare me and you don't compose a treat" I said with a stern look on my face._

"_Heh You couldn't beat me if you tried"_

_I was so angry at the point and we started fighting. This is how my whole childhood went. We argue, We fight, We get tired and go home. _

I looked at my clock and it said 6:30 I don't have to be to be at school till 9:00, But knowing Bubbles when it comes to getting ready we would be late. I got up and went to the bathroom and looked at myself. My long auburn hair to my wait was all over the place. I sighed and got In the I done I walked to my room and looked through my closet and put on my Hot pink 36F bra and a thong. Since it was still hot outside I put on my pink crop top that has a cherry blossom tree on it. The shirt stops in my mid stomach so it can show off my belly ring which is a pink heart. I know what you are thinking why does Miss perfect have a belly ring. I didn't want one at first but Buttercup and Bubbles talked me into getting it with them. Now i think it is sexy. I put on some khaki shorts that show of my long tan legs and my 6 inch soft pink red bottoms. I put my hair in a high ponytail and left my bang out ( I ditched the bow a looooong time ago). I don't wear too much makeup so i put on hot pink lipstick that brings out the color of my eyes, eyeliner and mascara. I looked in the mirror and smiled perfection. I walked down stairs to the smell of breakfast.

I saw Bubbles cooking. Yes she is the cook of the family. She was wearing a Hollister short sleeve with a very deep v-neck so so u can she her 36D cleavage , it stopped just before her belly button so it showed off her piercing ( the piercing was of a sky blue unicorn) and of course the shirt was sky blue. She had on cut off jean shorts how her tan legs and sky blue red bottoms heels like mine. Her hair was out and in curls that stopped in her mid back. She looked up at me.

"Don't someone look sexy" she said then winked at me

I shrugged " It is senior year why not go all out. Hey if you got it flaunt it" Hey I do I have a hourglass figure. " You look Beautiful as usual"

"Thank you" she went back to cooking. " Can you go and check on Buttercup and tell her to come down and eat" she asked.

I turned around just to see my other sister come down the stairs. She had a crop top like mines but it was light green and had "FUCK OFF" in big bold black letters the shirt of course showed off her belly ring which was a green lightning bolt. Black skinny jeans and light green converse. She had grew her hair out so it was right at her shoulders.

"I'm here already so u don't have to come looking at me" Buttercup said coming to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is served" Bubbles said handing me and Buttercup our plates of bacon,eggs and pancakes.

"Where the Professor" Me and Buttercup said at the same time

Bubbles looked at us " He got a call from grandma and she said that grandpa fell down the stairs and was in the hospital so he went to help. He won't be back for a couple of months. He also said that since we are 18 we are old enough to be in the house by ourselves and he would check on us ona regular basis" she shrugged. We only met our grandparents once and they are nice people I guess. I nodded and I looked at the clock

"Hurry up it almost time to go" i said. When we was done i suggested that we fly to school so we did.

_**AT SCHOOL:**_

Me and my sisters walked on the building. We heard whistles of the boys but i didn't listen to them i'm already taken. I walked to my locker and felt big strong around me. I turn and see the love of my life Dexter.

"Hey Dex" I said and I kissed him

"Hey Babe You look sexy today" he said with a wink.

Dexter have changed a lot over the years he even ditched his glasses and got contacts to show off his hazel. He is 6'5 compared to my 5' had a lot of muscle because he's on the football team, He is still a genius but a very **Hot** genius.

"You know the professor is gone for a couple of months and me and the girls got the house to ourselves". I winked at him

" I wonder what you have planned" he said

"you'll see " i said with a smirk

I grabbed his hand and started to walk to my Ap Calculus class when i bumped into someone.

I looked up and saw it was Brick. Great just great. I wanted to start this year with a good start my boyfriend, Ap classes and friends. But know that went the wrong way.

"WATCH WHERE THE FUCK U GOING PINKY" He said. Then I looked up at him he was about 6'10 had his cap on on backwards hair in a ponytail and he had a red muscle (he had more muscle then Dexter) shirt on black cargo shorts and red red high tops. His crimson eyes looking down at me with anger. I'm not going to lie i'm sorta attracted to Brick but that's it, I use to have a crush on him when i was younger but that was before i started dating Dexter. The Rowdyruff boys are not good but they are not bad either now. They don't do crimes but they are not model citizens either. We don't fight now but sometimes only when they do something stupid.

"Whatever Dumbass you see this a hallway people is walking by... Maybe you should watch where you are going" I tighten my grip on Dexters hand and pulled him to walk away. I was so angry and I am always like this when i see that idiot.

_**Bubbles (pov)**_

I walked in the school and saw Blossom with Dexter. Buttercup with Mitch making out.

I sighed and walked down the hall and open my locker and saw a letter fall so I Picked it up and unfolded it. "_MEET ME BEHIND THE SCHOOL BUILDING" _it said. I smiled because I knew who it was and today is our 10 year anniversary. I ran down the hall and out the school. When I got there I saw him.

"Boomer" i said and giggled and into his arm and kissed him. "Happy ten year anniversary baby" I said.

"I love you " he said " I love you to. Where are we going tonight" i said with the excitement in my voice and face. He smiled.

"I can't tell you'. I gave him the puppy dog face. He sighed. " I really want to tell you but I can't ". I sighed " ok at least tell me what time to get ready so I can come up with a lie to tell my sisters and so I can sneak out". My sisters don't know i'm dating Boomer and so does his brothers so we have to sneak around all the time.

"be ready by 8 ok " I nodded and kissed him. The bell rang so we had to go.

_**Blossom(pov)**_

I asked the teacher to go to the bathroom. I already know everything that he is going to teach use this year because i read the textbook this summer while i was on the beach. I brought my book bag because I was not planning on coming back. I was walking down the hall then strong arms grabbed my waist and put a hand over my mouth . I struggled and tried to get free then they pulled me into a old janitor closet. I looked at the person it was Brick.

I sighed " Brick what do you want".

"aww Pinky don't want to be alone with Brick". I looked at him and said "Um yeah why would I want to" Then he did somthing I would have never guess a Rowdyruff would ever do He kissed me. I was so shocked that I couldn't react. He pulled back and looked at my face. He smiled and did it again but this time I kissed back I don't know why I forgot about Dexter but the only thing I knew was me and Brick. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth I opened it and we fought for dominance. We had to break for air. I looked in his face "why" I said but before I could ask another question he kissed me again and this time he kissed my neck that is one of my most sensitive spots. I moaned and he laughed.

"why Blossom are you moaning" He said with a smirk. "whatever" I said and started to walk away. Brick grabbed my hand and twirled me around so i was facing him. He smiled then kiss me again and moved to neck and his hand was under my shirt. My hands was in his hair and under his shirt feeling his muscles he made me wetter. Then he took of my shirt and I took of his and looked at him. Brick took off my bra and played with my breast I moaned and he sucked on my breast and bit my nipple. "Brick" I said shocked. Then his hand traveled down to my shorts and he unbuttoned them and took them off He looked at my laced thong and I saw his dick get harder. He slipped off my thong and took off his pants. " Brick put on a condom". He did and then he slipped it on his hard dick he stepped to me picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and then slipped his dick in my pussy. I let out a moan of ecstasy. I'm not a virgin. I lost my virginity to Dexter when I was 16. " Brick move faster" He did and every thrust in and out of made me I let out a moan. He continued playing with breast and kissing me on the neck and lips. I ran my hands through his hair and dug my nails in his back. " Brick i'm almost there come in me please... Brick" I screamed when I came. "Blossom" he said when he came. We both was breathing heavy.

He let go of me and I started to get dressed. "Brick" He turned to look at me " Why".

He smiled " Don't you see Blossom I really like you. Look at how sexy you are and you wear the clothes that fit your figure perfectly. And when i see you with that BASTARD all the time I want to pull you away and have you in my arms" I looked at him with shock he kept going. " You are smart, strong, confident, Beautiful, and what kind of guy won't like you".

"Brick that is sweet but i'm... dating Dexter and I'm happy with him. I got kind of carried away with you just now... How about we be friends first and keep this behind us."

" O i'm just a free fuck, Listen Blossom i'm not stupid What next would you ask me not to tell Dexter that we fucked". I looked at him with pleading eyes. He was quiet for a second and then a smile came to his face " I would keep quiet only on one condition". I looked at him so he can continue. " You have to go on one date with me." I thought about for a second weighing my options and "yes but u can't tell Dexter anything". The Bell rang and i left before people came into the hallways.

_**Buttercup(pov)**_

I walked in gym and saw Butch. There are two gyms one for the regulars people and one for the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys. I walked in the gym with my green sports bra (36e) and black boy cut shorts. I started wrapping my hands so i could punch the punching bag to relieve stress. Mitch keep saying that i'm cheating on him and we are always arguing and i'm sick of it. I hear the door open and what do you know my least favorite person came wearing a dark green muscle shirt and black basketball shot, he had on his same old green converse in the room with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and tried to tell myself to stay calm and ignore him. I was done wrapping my hand and got up. I put my hair in a ponytail while I was walking towards the punching bag. From the corner of my eyes I saw Butch checking me out.

"See something you like" I asked with sarcasm in my voice.

He smiled "maybe, maybe not" I rolled my eyes I was not in a talking mood. I turned on my Ipod and was listening to payphone by Maroon5 ,So I turned to the punching bag and imagined Butches head was on it.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sunsets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

Butch tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at him. "What do you want Butchie Boy"

"I have something To tell you. It's about your sister Blossom".

The End

I hope you like it.

Me: i wonder what will happen next?

Bubbles: *giggle* you know silly Blossom...

Bommer : Be quite Bubbles you can't give away the goods or we won't have a story.

Bubble: Ohhh, sorry Bommie

Bommer: it is ok *kiss Bubbles*

Me: Tune in next week. _**REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this chapter 2 **

**I DON'T OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS **

_**Buttercup(pov)**_

"Are you serious, You saw them" I asked Butch. oh man this is going to be hard to tell her.

"Yes" Butch said giving me a serious look.

"How do I know you are not lying and you are telling me the truth" SHIT, SHIT, SHIT He pulled out a phone and showed me a picture.

"Send me that plz, Wait... Why are you telling me this" I asked I looked at him , He smirked

"Lets call it a favor and when I need your help you owe me."

"Fair enough" The bell rang and I flew out of there as fast I can to go tell Blossom what happened. I saw her walking down the hall with a face that said she was not in the mood . I signed this is going to suck.

"Blossom" I said.

_**Blossom(pov)**_

I turned and smiled as i saw Buttercup approach me.

"What is it Buttercup" I asked. She sighed "Umm... can I talk to you for a minute". She looked so sad something must be up. I nodded and she led me outside to the outside lunch tables. No one was around so that gave us some privacy. She cleared her throat

"First Blossom I want to tell you that I'm here for you... What I'm about to tell you is going to be hard for you to hear".

There was a pause and my eyes was telling her to hurry up but something in my mind told me I was not going to like what she had to say.

"Dexter is cheating on you and he got a girl pregnant and she is keeping it".

When she said it in my mind it was like "Dexter... Is... Cheating... On... You... And …... He …... Got... A... Girl... Pregnant …... And... she …... is …... Keeping... it". I felt the tears come in my eyes.

"aww sweetie it's ok. He wasn't right for you . He is just a lying bastard".

Buttercup said While hugging me. Then she pulled out her phone and she showed me a picture of Dexter and the Girl on her phone, The girl name was Brianna and she looked about 6 months pregnant. I was so mad I wasn't crying because I was sad But because I want to snatch his dick off his body and shove it so far up his ass so when he open his mouth you see it. I got out of Buttercups hug and her face was so shocked. I felt my anger rise in me. I felt my eyes start to turn red just as Bricks eyes and my hand was clenching and unclenching. I never get this angry. I started walking to school. Buttercup tried to grab me but I got out of her hold. I walked in the school building and walked in my class late. The teacher Mr Williams looked at me and ignored the fact that I was late and kept talking to the class I don't know what he was saying I can care less at this point. I walked to the back of the class and sat in the empty seat._ When I see him i'm going to kill him._ I thought. Then someone cleared their throat next to me and I looked and saw it was Brick.

" Hey Pinky what wrong". I looked at him and he saw my eyes and he was so shocked. Brick made me angry but not this angry so he knew I was not in the mode to mess around. I read his thoughts "_ Oh SHIT I hope I didn't do anything. But whoever did Is going to get it". _I turned to the front of the class and said "Yes they are" I answered his thoughts.

I was waiting for class to be over. When the bell rang I walked into the hall and Buttercup was waiting for me, She grabbed my hand. I looked at her "let... go" I said through my gritted teeth. I snatched my hand and what do you know My Loving Boyfriend is walking down the hall towards me. Buttercup saw him " I'll handle this don't worry" But before she can finish the sentence Dexter was next to me and had his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. I acted to be happy little Blossom but Buttercup new better she saw my eyes.

" Um Dexter do you want to be alone it's too loud around here. and I want to be alone because I got a very SPECIAL surprise for you" I said with a wink.

" Dexter I don't think that is a good idea... You know because we still got school and I know you don't like to miss any days of school"Buttercup Jumped in and tried to save him. I glared at her.

" Umm... You know what Dexter I think it would be a good idea if we go now because it is the first day of school. The teachers won't be giving use any work".

Decter looked at me with a look that said what's going on with me.

"Ummm... Sure."

I turned to Buttercup.

" Don't follow us we need so alone time now because or anniversary is coming up. You know what I think today might be another anniversary for us as well". I shot her a murderous look. I walked away holding his hand. He is sooo going to get it.

_**Buttercup(pov)**_

"Shit, Shit,Shit, Shit, Shit" I was running down the hall looking for Bubbles class so she can help me with Blossom. I now Dexter should get what she is going to give it him. But We don't want him dead. For all my life I have never saw Blossom like this , I don't know what she would do. I was running when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Brick . Good he is Blossoms counterpart he can probably stop her.

"Brick you saw Blossom today right... I need your help"

"ummm... Why would I help you or your sister" he asked

"I would owe you a favor now please I need you to go to my house and try to stop Blossom from hurting Dexter"

Don't ask how I know Blossom went home I just knew that is where she went. He thought about it for a second.

"Hmmmmmm... You would do it no matter what the favor is right" I nodded Then I saw something pass in his eyes. I was really weird and creepy,

"GO NOW, please" He nodded and went to look for Blossom. I started to run again to look for Bubbles.

_**Blossom(pov)**_

How can Dexter do this to me. I gave him everything and he does this shit to me. He knew that I loved him and he even told me he loved me too. Man I'm so stupid for believing this son of a BITCH. Once he became popular he changed and I am so stupid for not noticing he have been acting weird lately. When we got through the house door. I took a breath and screamed.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. DO YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF FOOL AND I WOULDN'T FIND OUT"

"Blossom what are you talking about" He said backing up from me.

I looked at him " OH SO YOU ARE GOING TO PLAY DUM... SO NOT LIKE YOU DEXTER AREN'T YOU A GENIUS" He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. The his eyes widened.

"You know, Blossom it is not what you think... She is lying it is not my baby" He said still backing up from me. I saw he was lying because when he lies he mouth twitches a lot and he blinks a lot as well and he is doing both of them now. One thing I hate more then cheater is liers and he knows this. I smile but it is a sinister smile.

I run to him and start punching his face and in his stomach. While screaming.

" I gave you all my love my whole heart. How Dexter... How can you do this to me. I didn't do anything wrong".

I kicked him in the balls so hard if he have kids in the future it would be a miracle. I try to punch him again but something grabs me hand. I swing my head around to see Brick standing behind me with a confused face expression. I look back at Dexter and he is on the floor passed out in a sea of he own blood.

I look at Brick again everything crashes. It its like my heart shattered into a million pieces and I broke down crying Brick came to hug me and comfort me. I hugged him and cried in his shoulder. He picked me up bridal style and flew me out the house. After a while I cried myself to sleep as he flew away I don't know where. I felt safe and alone at the same time. But one thing I knew with Brick I would be ok.

_**Buttercups(pov)**_

I got to Bubbles art class. She was sitting next to Boomer giggling and whispering something in his ear. That stopped me dead in my tracks. What was Bubbles thinking. I tapped on the glass on the door. She looked at me and her face paled. We don't have time for this. I told her to come here by waving my hand. She raised her hand and asked her teacher to go to the bathroom she grabbed her stuff and ran out the room.

" What is wrong". She asked.

" I don't have time to explain. I tell you on the way. I has something to do with Blossom".

I said walking out of the school and we flew home to find the most gruesome scene we ever seen and we saw a lot in our lives. Bubbles gasp and ran to Dexter.

"Dexter are you alive" she asked and placed her hand to his bloody arm to see if he had a pulse. She sighed

"He is alive, but we should call an ambulance because I don't know how much longer he can hang on because he lost a lot of blood".

"Umm Bubbles h-how do you know all of this" I asked because i'm surprise Bubbles knew anything at all besides fighting criminals, drawing, painting, and cheerleading.

" I watch the doctor shows with Blossom when she hogs the t.v. because I have nothing else to do."

"Oh no Blossom, BLOSSOM, BLOSSOM... Bubbles call an ambulance I'm going to look for Blossom, BLOSSOM"

I was calling her while I while walking to her room. I opened the door and she wasn't there. I ran down stairs to the lab and looked there she wasn't there either. "_ SHIT BLOSSOM WHERE ARE YOU"_ I thought as I walked in the Kitchen

"She is not here, I going to look around the city to see if I could find her. You stay here in case she comes back and wait for an ambulance so they can take him" I pointed to the nearly dead Dexter good for his ass he deserved it, but I never thought Blossom would do something like this.

" I should be back to help you clean up the blood" she nodded as I headed out the door. _" Damn it Blossom I hope you are ok"_

_**Bricks(pov)**_

I walked into the house that I found in the woods a long time ago when I was younger. I remember I was upset because the Powerpuff girls have defeated us again and I ran away from my brother so I can be by myself. I flew into the wood s and about a hour later I found this old house and it became my secret hideout since then. My brothers don't even know about it, It was old and runned down when I found it, but know I fixed it up so It looked like a nice old house. I re-painted it and fixed just about everything in the house. I walked into the master bedroom and set Blossom on the red silk sheets ( yes I did steal them, What do you expect) I looked down at her and saw why I loved her. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. Like an innocent little child, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I got up and went to the other side of the bed and fell asleep with Blossom on my chest and my arm around her waist holding her close and not wanting to ever let her go.

**Don't worry the story just began. I sorry for the late update had kind of a writer's block. But i'm going to try to update more regularly. Thanks for the reviews continue to review and tell me what I can do to make the story better. Review please.**


End file.
